


Icing on the Cake

by cindala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindala/pseuds/cindala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Derek and Stiles' wedding, the pack commissioned a special wedding cake topper for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing on the Cake

[]()

The wedding cake! Complete with the 2 grooms and the 5 betas!

[]()

Close up of the figurines. Stiles and Derek are each just under 3" tall and the betas are each slightly over an inch. 

[]() []() []() []() []() []()


End file.
